rieseltanefandomcom-20200214-history
Historical Events
The Riesel emigration crisis of 1920 Due to the loss of the great war and the splitting of the empire of Rieseltane by The Treaty of Rieselstedt, which resulted in the birth of The Democratic State of Riesel led by its puppet president Mari Etzergon and the Riesel Demokratische Partei The entente cordial favored highly the newly made democratic government in Riesel. Especially the UK which was a stout supporter of it. Thus it and the entente powers would support the democrats with financial and military support whilst the older and the defeated counterpart would be worse off due to hyperinflation and an overall loss of faith combined with the huge loss of Rieseltaniean life, the government resulting from the loss of the Great War, the people of the empire would emigrate en masse to the better of democratic government whilst only the loyalists which were better off would stay behind, effectively reducing the population of Rieseltane to only a small chunk of what it was prior to the great war with some Rieseltanians living in Italy. Nonetheless the newly formed government of the puppet democrats would experience economic prosperity whilst the older imperial one would experience severe economic and military stagnation. May the Empress and her might rise again! The Treaty of Rieselstedt 1918 The treaty of Rieselstedt proved to be the final and last attack on the Rieseltanian government, and its legacy would shape future conflicts until the 1930s, the was treaty appropriately named due to the Rieseltanian National Army the Kaiserwehr's final defense would be on the fortified city of Rieselstedt due to the costly loss of the majority of their army and the occupation of their capital of Rieselplatz, though despite their unfavorable odds the Kaiserwehr would fight till their last breath, not only did the Kaiserwehr effectively get annihilated, nonetheless the battle of Rieselstedt would also prove to be the last and final military action during The Great War. Thus the Entente confident and satisfied with their victory over the Rieseltanian military would name the Rieseltane's peace treaty, «Treaty of Rieselstedt» as it was a sign of final resistance against the Allies. The treaty imposed on Rieseltane was harsh as it would be forced to make territorial secessions to the UK and Italy and pay massive amounts of war preparations, as the treaty stated itself it would be forced to cede its southern most provinces to Italy effectively removing Rieseltane's coastline and its economically strong harbor of Rieselhafen together with the nation's Imperial Navy which would be scrapped by the entente collectively. UK demands would be just as harsh as a puppet regime would initiated in the northern parts of Rieseltane making the puppet state of The Democratic State of Riesel. The treaty's war preparations would be even harsher as the Empire would be forced into hyperinflation and mass emigration of its less better off civilians. But there was still hope as the monarchy was saved by the Foreign Ministers bold proposal to save the imperial throne by enacting a secret pact with the British prime minister at the expense of reducing Rieseltane's industry to the total of 5% of what it was Effects following the treaty: Massive economic sanctions War reparations Dissolvement of the Kaiserwehr Dissolvement of the Kaiserlich-Kriegsmarine Industrial reduction Ceding of northern states resulting in the Puppet State of Riesel Ceding of Rieseltaniye, Riesel Tirol and Niedrigeres Rieselen to Italy